1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a retractable suspension device of a ceiling fan, and more particularly to retractable suspension device of a ceiling fan, wherein the retractable suspension device has an adjustable length, so that the height and the length of the ceiling may be arbitrarily adjusted and changed by adjustment of the relative distance between the upper tube and the lower tube, thereby enhancing the versatility of the ceiling fan.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional ceiling fan in accordance with the prior art comprises a down rod mounted between a mounting bracket that is secured to the ceiling and a motor yoke/coupler that is used to support the motor and the blades of the ceiling fan. However, the down rod of the conventional ceiling fan has a fixed length which cannot be adjusted, so that the height and length of the ceiling fan is fixed without possibility of adjustment, thereby limiting the versatility of the ceiling fan.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantage of the conventional ceiling fan.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a retractable suspension device of a ceiling fan, wherein the retractable suspension device has an adjustable length, so that the height and the length of the ceiling may be arbitrarily adjusted and changed by adjustment of the relative distance between the upper tube and the lower tube, thereby enhancing the versatility of the ceiling fan.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a retractable suspension device of a ceiling fan, comprising:
an upper tube;
a mounting base, movably mounted on the upper tube;
an urging member, secured on the mounting base to move therewith and capable of urging the upper tube;
a compression race, rotatably mounted on the mounting base and releasably compressed on the urging member, for compressing the urging member to urge the upper tube; and
a lower tube, secured on the mounting base to move therewith and telescopically mounted in the upper tube.
Further benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent after a careful reading of the detailed description with appropriate reference to the accompanying drawings.